The Crash
by mollietaz
Summary: An unexpected attack could change their lives forever.  Something a little different, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

THE CRASH

They were all relaxing in the garden. It was a beautiful spring day and everything was alive with colour. Yellows and purples of the crocuses dotted about the lawn, and the neat rows of tulips that

some one had obviously taken great care in planting, and then the bunches of daffodils, , sunshine in the garden, that's what Angel had said they reminded her off. Her favourite flower for this time of

year. Everything was so peaceful.

`You sure you don't want to learn how to play poker baby? Asked Casino.

Angel glanced towards him and shook her head.

`No thanks `, she said closing her eyes once more.

`Ah leave 'em Casino they look too comfortable to move`. Said Goniff.

`Too right`, she said.

Actor was leaning against a tree reading his book , with Angel lying

on the grass resting her head on his legs, they both looked extremely settled,

`You all right ? She asked Actor.

`I'm fine , thank you , lift your head a moment please`.

She did as he asked and he put his coat under her head,

`That more comfortable? He asked.

`Yes thank you`, she said smiling at him, `You will tell me when your legs go numb , won't you?

`Most definitely, but for now they are fine`, he assured her.

Chief was down by the lake, throwing stones into the water. He was the first one to see the plane, although he paid little attention to it.

Actor looked up.

`That sounds low`, he said

`The planes engines spluttered.

`He's in trouble` Chief shaded his eyes to get a better look, `And he's not one of ours, it's a Kraut plane`, he yelled

`It was then that the plane opened fire`.

Everyone moved quickly as the plane strafed them and then carried on towards the mansion. pulling up as it passed to make another turn.

Angel and Actor were on their feet almost as one.

Everyone all right? He shouted.

Seeing that they were he yelled,

`Let's get back to the mansion, and watch out`.

The guns from the dugouts were firing at the plane, trying to shoot it down before it could strike again.

Actor pushed Angel behind one of the walls that surrounded the garden,

`Go , into the corner and stay there , it's target is probably the house, All right? He asked

`Go , I'll be fine, and be careful`, she said

`Goniff you stay with her until it's safe to come out`.

`Right you are mate`, he told Actor.

`The three of them headed for the mansion to see what they could do to help.

The plane had now turned and was heading back towards them, strafing the barracks as it went and then attempting to climb , to turn again.

Suddenly one of the engines exploded, and flames engulfed the plane. They could see that it was out of control.

It overshot the mansion, and then started to spiral down, exploding just before it hit the ground, sending debris everywhere.

`You all right? Shouted Craig as he ran towards them.

`Yes, `said Actor we're all safe`,

`Right, see what's left of that plane`, he said , `don't expect to find any survivors, but stranger things have happened..

They took the guns that the Sgt Major had anticipated they would need, and headed back towards the garden.

Pieces of metal were scattered everywhere, flames shot through what was left of the plane.

`No one was getting out of that`, said Casino.

Chief stood and listened and then set out at a run.

Craig followed , knowing that something was wrong.

The wall where they had left Goniff and Angel was completely gone.

`In the corner was a pile of rubble with an arm sticking out of one side.

`Goniff`, yelled Chief as he ran towards him.

`They started to take the bricks away , and then heard Goniff moan.

`Well he's alive , thank God`, said Casino.

`I'll go and get the medics`, said the Sgt, Major

`Gil, Craig yelled,

The Sgt Major turned , hearing the panic in Craig's voice

`Hurry`, he said

Gil Rawlins looked towards his Lt. and froze. Lying on the ground, covered in blood was Angel.

He ran faster than he had in a long time, and dragged the Dr, and the corpsmen back with him.

Gil looked at Craig. He was like a man lost, he knew the look, knew the fear, he had felt it when his wife had died.

She had to be alright, just had to be, because he knew that none of these men would ever be the same again if she wasn't.

…..

They had paced the corridors of the hospital for what seemed like hours, there was no news on either Goniff or Angel, both had been taken straight through to be prepared for surgery,

but they all knew that it was not looking good for either one of them.

` ,Don't know what we're worryin' about, they'll be okay they're both fighters`, said Casino, with more optimism than he actually felt.

`Actor walked over to him and put his arm on his shoulder,

`We're all worried too Casino`, he said quietly.

`Yeah I know, but they've got to be okay, they've just got to be`, he said ,

Actor looked at Craig, who had sat in the chair with his head in his hands and said nothing since they had arrived at the hospital.

`You alright Warden? He asked

Craig looked up at him.

He was in shock, Actor could tell that much, but then so were the rest of them. Things like this weren't supposed to happen , not at the estate In London , Yes.

But not where they were supposed to be safe.

`I can't lose her too, I can't, she's all I have left`, he said

`We are not going to lose either of them, the Doctors know what they're doing, and they are both survivors, Angel especially. With all that she has been through, she will fight this`. Said Actor.

Craig ran his fingers through his hair and once more put his head in his hands.

Actor moved to Chief, who had been staring out of the window.

`You hanging in there? He asked.

`She was my best friend, ever`, he said

`You talk as if she was already gone, she's not, and she knows how much she means to all of us, she will not give up , and neither must we.` Actor told him firmly.

`Actor's right, ` said Peter Roberts.

`How are they Doc? Asked Craig anxiously

`Well with Goniff it wasn't as bad as it first looked. He has broken some ribs and his left arm, and has a lot of bruising . We've stitched up the gash in his side, and on the whole I'd say he was a very

lucky young man`, said Peter. `He'll be with us for a while but he's going to pull through`.

`What about Angel? Craig asked quietly.

`She's still in surgery,` he said.

`That's bad ,ain't it? Chief asked.

`It's not good`, said Peter.

`Craig looked at him

`The cuts are the least of our worries, she has a piece of metal in her head, which at the moment is causing us a lot of concern.` he told them. But she is in good hands, Doctor Baldwin is one of the

best there is in his field, but we won't know much for a few hours yet`.

Craig sat down again.

`Look , Goniff is in Intensive care now and won't wake up for a good few hours yet, when he does he is going to need you, all of you , as will Angel. So I'm telling you, not asking, Go home, get some

rest and come back tomorrow, I give you my word I'll call the estate if there any changes. said Peter.

`I'm staying here`, said Craig, `I won't leave her`.

`That goes for the rest of us too baby, we ain't goin' nowhere until we know they're both okay, so you'd just better find somewhere for us to stay `, said Casino.

`Well it was worth a try,` said Peter, `Didn't think for one minute that you'd actually go`.

`Use my office, at least it will be more comfortable and more private than sitting out here. I'll get some coffee sent in, ` he said

When Craig didn't reply Actor answered for him.

`Thank you , we appreciate that, and you will keep us informed, they are both important to us, but Angel…Actor found he couldn't finish the sentence.

`She's my friend too Actor. Knew her before you guys did, don't forget that, I care about her too`, said Peter.

`Sorry Doc, kinda forgot that`, said Casino.

`She means a lot to all of us`, said Actor.

`Come on, I'll show you where my office is , ` he said, and waited for them to follow him.

Actor went up to Craig.

`Warden`, he said

When he got no reply he said

`Craig, we have to go now, `

He took Craig's arm and led him after the others.

`Where are we going? Asked Craig.

Actor realised that he had heard nothing of what Peter had told them.

`The Doctor has found is somewhere more comfortable to wait `, he said.

`Okay, he said.

Craig followed the others, lost in his own world.

Actor looked on worriedly, and prayed for the first time in a long time that nothing happened to Angel, because if it did, he wasn't sure if the Warden would be able to shake the depression he was

slowly falling into.

….

They all slept for some of the night, each waking up and feeling guilty for not staying awake. At six thirty the next morning Peter came in with coffee, and sandwiches`.

`I don't want any arguments, you need something to eat,` he said,

`I'll be back in half an our and then if you've done as I ask I might be able to swing it for you to see Goniff for a few minutes.

`The limey's okay? Asked Casino.

`He's in his own room now, and I've told the nurses that you can visit whenever you want, thought we might as well keep it legal, as I don't suppose for one minute that I'd be able to keep you

away`. He said smiling.

He walked over to Craig

`Angel's still in intensive care , and we're actually very hopeful, but all we can really do now is wait`, he said.

`Can I see her? Craig asked.

`Well it's breaking all the rules, but just you , and just for a moment, and I do mean a moment, right now the thing she needs most is rest`.

Craig nodded.

`Just need to see for myself that she's okay`, he said.

`Understand Craig, she if far from okay, she's battered and bruised and covered in bandages, and it's not the way you should see her`, he said.

`Thanks Doc, I understand`, he said.

`Right then, you three , sandwiches,` he said. `You come with me Craig`.

Craig got up eagerly and followed Peter.

As they stood outside the door to the unit Peter looked at him.

`You're sure you're ready for this? He asked.

`Yeah Doc, I'm sure`, he said.

`Just keep telling yourself that no matter how bad this looks, she's alive and fighting,` he said.

He opened the door and allowed Craig to enter first.

`It took Craig all the courage he had not to turn and run.

There were so many tubes, so many bandages , this wasn't Angel. Couldn't be Angel. No-one could survive this, it was unreal. He felt himself sway and grabbed the end of the bed.

`Right that's it, out of here now`, said Peter.

Craig allowed himself to be turned round and guided out of the door.

`How can she survive that? He asked.

`Just remember that for the time being, all that is helping her stay alive. She could be in there a few days, she could be in there weeks, it all depends on her, I'll arrange for you to sit with her for a

little while each day, if you'd like, but don't be ashamed to say if it's too much for you.

Watching someone that we love go through this is one of the hardest things any one of us has to deal with`, Peter said.

`I can do it`. Said Craig, `It was just the shock of seeing her like that, I'll be fine, I need to be with her`, he said

`Good`, said Peter , ` Because she'll need you to help her through this, all of you`, he said

`Right so now, coffee , something to eat , and some sleep, and I mean real sleep. `You're going to need all your wits about you from now on`, said Peter.

`Whatever you say , Doc. Then I'll need so see Goniff`, said Craig.

`Agreed`, said Peter.

He had an awful feeling that trying to keep these four under control for the next few days was going to be next to impossible.

…


	2. Chapter 2

`You all right Warden? Asked Actor

Craig just nodded.

Right , you can see Goniff now, but five minutes only, then you are all going home.` said Peter.

`Ain't going back`, said Chief.

`I am not giving you any choice, and before you start telling me what you are or are not going to do `, he said looking directly at Chief, `I will tell you what I will do if you do not do what I tell you ,

`Doctor`, said Actor.

`You are going to be of no use to anyone by tomorrow, look at yourselves, your all exhausted, and filthy, you all need a shower and a change of clothes and now is the best time to do both.

You can't do either of them any good today. Tomorrow Goniff is going to need you , doesn't it seem more sensible to be awake so you can help him?

Go home , if you don't , then I will personally arrange for a security detail for both of them and you won't get anywhere near them`, he said sternly.

Now do I need to make myself any clearer, or has it finally sunk in that I mean what I say?

`We will go back to the mansion Dr, but this will be the last time you send us away. ` said Actor.

`You can work some sort of rota out between yourselves about who is going to take care of whom, but you will only be allowed in one at a time.

They both need peace and quiet, and the first time anyone of you upsets Goniff it will be the last time, do I make myself clear? Peter asked.

`We understand Dr.` said Actor. `We appreciate your concern , both for us and for them, but understand that we will not leave either of them alone for long, they need us`.

`I know that Actor, and I'm bending as many rules as I can for you `, he said

Actor nodded.

`For that we thank you Dr.` he said.

`Right , the rest of you get ready to leave , Actor you can come and give me the telephone number of the mansion, ` he said

In the corridor Actor stopped and looked at Peter.

`You ring Angel quite often, which means you already have our number`, he said.

`I know`, said Peter. `I'm worried about Lt Garrison, if you find he won't sleep tonight slip him one of these`, he said handing Actor a pill bottle,

`It will only knock him out for eight hours, and it's sleep he needs at present`,

`Actor smiled, He won't thank you for this`, he said

`I know, that's why I'm giving them to you and not him, I know he won't take them.

`I will take care of him`, said Actor.

`If you or the others need anything, just let me know, I'll do all that I can to help`, he said.

`That is much appreciated Dr. but all we need is for them both to get well, `said Actor.

`I promise you Actor, I will give them both all the attention I can`, he said.

Actor looked at him

`I believe that you will Dr and I thank you most sincerely, `

`Get them to go home , I'll see you all in the morning`, he said

`I will do my best Dr, ` said Actor, He only hoped that his best would be good enough.

….

Craig sat next to Goniff's bed the following day , still sleepy and furious that he had been doped the night before. He understood why Actor had done it, but right now, as his eyelids drooped ,

and he struggled to stay awake, he swore that if he ever did it again, he'd throttle him.

His attention was brought to the bed as Goniff stirred.

`Warden? He asked groggily.

`Yeah I'm here Goniff`, he said

`I'm sorry , I tried to keep her safe, 'onest, ` he said

`I know you did `, said Craig.

`She all right? Goniff asked

`Angel's going to be just fine`, he said.

Goniff sighed,

`That's all right then`, he said, `Warden?

`Yes Goniff`.

`Can I go back to sleep now?

`For as long as you need ,Goniff`, said Craig.

`Good, cos I really am sleepy`. He muttered.

Craig allowed himself a smile, as he listened to Goniff softly snoring.

`Hey, the Limey wake up? Asked Casino from the doorway.

`Yeah`, said Craig. `You gonna sit for a while?

`Thought I might, Actor too , 'till they throw us out`, said Casino.

`Where's Chief? Asked Craig

`He's sitting outside Angel's door , they won't let him see her, so he's staying as close as he can get`, said Actor

`Well I'm going over there now, I'll keep him company for a while`, said Craig. `See you later `,

`Actor and Casino made themselves comfortable , and got ready for another long day's vigil.

…

For the next three days thing stayed more or less the same. The men shared their vigil at the hospital , and while Casino and Actor watched their charge slowly improve ,

the same could not be said for Chief and Craig. Angel was the same as when she had come out of the theatre.

Still in intensive care, but at least she was still alive.

The two men took turns at her bedside, not wanting to leave her alone. It was after one of his trips back to the mansion that Craig called them all together in Goniff's room.

`You all right Warden? Nothings wrong with Angel is it? Asked Goniff,

`No Goniff,` he sighed, `She's just the same`.

`Then what? Asked Chief.

`We have a mission`, he said quietly.

`No way Warden`, yelled Casino

`Quiet Casino, Said Actor,` You'll get us thrown out.`

Don't matter much if we're not going to be here anyway, now does it? Asked Chief.

`You really think I like this any better than you do, that I want to leave her? I have no choice, there is no-one else, we're it, so grab your stuff , we have to get back to the estate`, he said angrily

For a moment no one moved.

`Come on`, said Actor, `The sooner we leave the sooner we can get back,`

`The other two stood up and looked at Goniff.

`You take care of her limey until we get back, ya hear? Said Casino.

`Don't worry mate, I will`, he said.

`You take care of yourself too Goniff,` said Craig. `Peter's going to keep a close eye on Angel until we get back, as is Major Reynolds`.

`What's it to the Major? Asked Casino.

`He's the one that gave us the orders, said Craig, `Now let's go.`

They met Peter coming into Goniff's room,

`I'll take real good care of her until you come home`, he said, `You have my word on that`.

Craig said nothing , just carried on walking, past Peter and out of the hospital.

….


	3. Chapter 3

As they sat in the sub on their way home each one of them was lost in their own world.

`Well that was a complete waste of time, now wasn't it? Casino asked.

`Let it be Pappy`, said Chief

`There was no way any one could have known Casino`, said Actor.

`Well ,I mean sending us in to rescue some one that's already dead, how crazy is that? He asked

`I'm sure our agent didn't care much for the deal either Casino, now shut up and stop griping about it`, said Craig .

`Easy for you to say , it's not your ankle that almost got broke, and is hurting like hell, now is it? he said.

`It's a bad sprain pappy, now, do as the man says. Leave it. okay? said Chief.

`Well I'm just sayin`,

`I hear you Casino. And that's all you've been doin' for the last twelve hours, now can it`, said Craig angrily.

Casino was about to start again when Actor grabbed his arm and after he had got his attention he shook his head. Casino stopped in his tracks.

He looked at Craig

`We're worried about her too Warden`, he said quietly.

`I know, Casino, I know, guess we're all on edge about going home, he said .

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

….

They got through their debriefing and then went straight to the hospital. Craig had tried to ring and find out how Angel was , but couldn't get a straight answer out of anyone.

He went to intensive care and looked through the glass in the door.

His heart missed a beat as he realised that someone else was occupying the bed that Angel had been in.

`Oh God no`, he said almost silently.

`Craig`, said a voice from behind him. `Sorry I missed you , I tried to find you before you got here.`

`She's gone`, he said

`Peter looked at him.

`Craig`, she's much better, we were able to take her out of here`, he said.

`She's alive? He asked anxiously.

`She's still unconscious , but she's alive , come on, I'll take you too her`, he said.

Craig followed him, picking up Actor and Chief on the way.

Peter opened the door of the room and they found themselves looking straight at Goniff.

`Warden, you're back, everything okay, is it? He asked.

Craig found himself smiling.

`Except for Casino's sprained ankle we're all fine Goniff, and what about you ? I have to say you look a lot better than last time we saw you `.

I'm doing just great Warden, takin' care of her , just like you told me too` he said proudly

Craig looked puzzled.

`More broken rules, I'm afraid`, said Peter smiling as he pulled back the curtain from the bed next to Goniff.

`Angel`, said Craig softly.

`It was the only way I could keep him in bed`, he said nodding at Goniff.

`She ain't said nothing' yet , but she will now you're back Warden, ` said Goniff.

Craig was standing staring at Angel.

`I did tell you it could take some time, remember? Asked Peter.

`Ere sit and 'old `er 'and Warden, she likes that, makes her feel safe I think, ` said Goniff as he did just what he had told Craig to do .

Swear she squeezes my hand sometimes, the Dr's say she don't, but you and I know better don't we luv? he asked her quietly.

Craig went round to Goniff and took Angel's hand from him.

`She looks a lot better, don't she? He asked.

Craig looked at Angel.

The heavy bandages had been replaced with thinner ones and all the tubes had gone, she looked as if she was sleeping, looked as if any moment she would just wake up , and everything would be all

right again.

`Talk to her`, said Goniff , `I do it all the time, figure it must be boring just laying there, been telling her about when I was a lad over 'ere, and about me mum, ` he said.

Well it's good that you were here to take such good care of her Goniff`, said Actor, `You feel up to tea and cakes as a reward for your vigilance?

Goniff licked his lips.

`Would that be okay Doc? He asked hopefully.

`I think that is an excellent idea, and I'm sure Craig would value some time alone with Angel`, he said.

`You want we should bring you something back Warden? Asked Goniff.

`Yeah , that would be good Goniff, thanks`, he said turning his attention back to Angel.

`As the others left silence filled the room.

`He wouldn't leave her`, said Peter, `Kept sneaking out to be with her, said he'd made you a promise. I moved her in with him as soon as she was stable, think it's done them both good`,

`How can you tell? Asked Craig sadly

`She's not getting any worse`, and he does nothing but talk to her all day, never stops unless one of the nurses tells him it's time for her bed bath or physio, then he just leaves for half an hour and

comes back when they're done and starts just where he left off. He told me that he has to do this, that he promised to take care of her, and that he knew she would do the same for him, I couldn't

argue with that`. Said Peter.

Craig smiled , but did not look at Peter.

`Think she always had a soft spot for Chief and Goniff , always thought that the other two could take care of themselves.` he said.

`Well now it's their turn to take care of her, that's if Goniff will let them`, said Peter.

`Yeah he can be stubborn when he decides to be, doesn't happen very often , but with Angel, well, he'll not give up on her`, said Craig.

`None of you should`, said Peter.

`You really think this could last a while,? He asked.

`She'll wake up when she's ready, that could take weeks , even months sometimes, and when she does, there's no saying that she'll remember you , or them or even the crash.

Until she decides to open her eyes, we won't know anything for certain`, said Peter.

`Well no matter how long it takes, we'll be here for her Doc`, he said.

`That's something that I never doubted Craig, he said.

He looked at the man sitting at the bedside , holding Angels hand, and knew by the look on his face that no one could love her more.

He turned quietly and left, doubting that Craig even knew he had gone.

…..

Goniff tossed and turned , he looked over at the Warden ,who was sitting next to Angel holding her hand.

`You awake Warden? He asked.

`Yeah, I'm awake Goniff`, came the answer.

`Can't sleep either hey? He asked.

Craig didn't answer.

It was ten thirty , he should have left hours ago, but he found comfort sitting with her, it was easier than staying at the mansion, worrying .

Peter had told him that her wounds were healing nicely, and that they would soon be releasing her to another hospital , one that specialised in cases like hers, one that was miles away from here,

away from him. He had not told the others yet, although he knew he would have to eventually.

Goniff was going to be allowed home in a couple of days. Maybe taking care of him would help them stop thinking about her, but he doubted it.

`She gonna be alright at that new place? Goniff asked.

He should have known,

`How did you find out? He asked .

`Heard the Dr telling one of the nurses, they thought I was sleeping. said Goniff

`I don't know Goniff, he said.

`Won't be able to see her, what if they don't talk to her like we do? What if she just lies there all day, alone, she'd hate that`. He said.

I know Goniff.` Craig said quietly.

`You think she'll ever wake up ? Goniff whispered.

Craig squeezed Angels hand tighter.

`She has too Goniff, she just has too`, he said.

`I thought I heard voices, said Peter as he entered the room.

`You shouldn't be here`, he said to Craig, `And you should be asleep`, he pointed a finger at Goniff.

`Just going Doc,` said Craig. `See you tomorrow, probably be afternoon though, got paperwork to catch up on.

`Well , the good news is that you can take Goniff home with you when you've finished visiting, he's fit to leave.` he said.

`You sure Doc? Cos I still get lots of aches and pains, maybe I should stay another week just to be on the safe side`, Goniff said.

Peter looked at him and smiled.

`Goniff , you could have gone home two days ago, I've already kept you here longer than I should`,

`Couple more days Doc, please`, Goniff begged.

`You are going to have to leave her sometime Goniff, and it might as well be tomorrow, ` said Peter.

Craig kissed Angel and then walked over to them.

`You come back with me tomorrow Goniff, no arguments, all right? He said.

`Okay Warden`, he said, `But I can still come and visit her, can't I?

`As often as you want Goniff, and for as long as you want, I promise`, said Peter.

`Well all right then,` he said.

`You want something to help you sleep ? Peter asked.

`Naw Doc, I'm fine`, he said.

Peter grabbed the curtain to close off Angel's bed.

`Leave it Doc, will ya? Asked Goniff.

`All right Goniff`, said Peter.

`See you tomorrow Goniff,` said Craig.

`Yeah all right Warden, and don't worry , I'll watch her, ` he said as he turned on his side to face Angel's bed.

Leaving Goniff to his vigil the two men left the room closing the door quietly behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Angel was dreaming, and it was the most wonderful dream. She was in a beautiful place, filled with the scent of roses. Her favourite roses, and yet as she looked all she could see was hundreds of daffodils. _

_There was everything she loved here. There was a figure in front of her, and as it came closer she knew it was David, he called to her and she ran into his arms and held him. _

_He kissed her, as she thought he would never do again. Then there was Sarah calling to her, and as she held her daughter in her arms she knew she was home, she could stay here forever, safe with the people_

_ that meant most to her in the world, If this was heaven , then this was where she wanted to stay. To be with them in her own perfect world._

_It was then that she started to hear the voice_

_She didn't know where it came from, but sometimes it called a name, but not her name._

_She didn't know who it was, but it seemed to get closer and closer and would not leave her alone._

_It was the voice that kept her from leaving with them._

_Every time she turned to go with David the voice was there, in her head, talking all the time._

_Apart from the name she could never understand what it said, but it was as if a part of her needed to know why he was calling her, why he wouldn't let her go._

_For days the voice continued, and then as suddenly as it had started , it stopped, and there was silence._

_She looked at David and Sarah and it seemed in her dream they were getting further and further away, she needed to run to them._

_Then came another voice._

_This voice she did understand. It was a voice that said he loved her, needed her. This one called her name, said it with so much love that it could have been David calling to her. _

_She didn't understand why he called to her, why he wanted to take her away from this wonderful place , and the people that she loved so much. But she knew he did not want her to stay here._

_The next voice said that he wanted her to come home_

_ It was a different voice, a quieter voice, that told her she was the only one that really understood him, that he needed her in his life so much. _

_It tugged at her heart, and as she looked she saw the figures begging her to come to them, but all she could hear was that sad, lonely voice._

_Stop it , she cried , I want to go with them, please let me go with them._

_She called their names, begged them to wait for her, She tried to take a step towards them , but she couldn't, the voices wouldn't let her._

_As she watched them disappear the voice that was so like David's called to her again._

_So clear this time, that she turned to see if he was standing there with her,_

_I need you , please come home, come back to me ,I'm not ready for you to leave me like this. I love you so much, please , please try to come home to me._

_She looked back , but found she was alone, she had nowhere to go , Suddenly she was tired, If this was Heaven then surely she would not feel so sleepy. _

_She sat down on the lawn, and lost herself in the scent of the roses_

_…_

Goniff had been more tired than he thought after he got back to the mansion and Craig had decided to go to the hospital alone. Chief however was having none of it.

`Coming with you, if you don't let me I'll get there on my own, need to see her Warden.` he said quietly.

He had told them last night that she would be moving.

Knew that if he didn't then Goniff would blurt it out whether he was supposed to or not.

They had surprised him by saying nothing, just accepting that it was something that needed to be done, but now they all needed their own time to say goodbye to her.

`All right Chief`, he said, knowing that he would take it the hardest.

Chief walked past him and got in the jeep.

As they reached the hospital Peter was there waiting.

I have some forms for you to sign Craig`, he said.

Craig sighed.

`Well might as well do it now Doc, not going to get any easier waiting, now is it?

`I'm going to see Angel `, said Chief, and walked away.

`They're taking it hard, I imagine`, said Peter.

`Yeah, we all are, can we get this over with ? Asked Craig.

`Surely `, said Peter and led Craig to his office.

…

Chief sat at Angels bedside and holding one of her hands in his he leant over and stroked her face.

`Don't know if you can hear me, but I need you to know how much you mean to me, you are my best friend, my life is so much harder without you in it, no-one has ever cared for me like you do, you

have always been there for me, from the first day we met. If you can hear me, please Angel , fight to come home, please, we are lost without you , all of us,

`I'd never admit this to anyone else but you, but I'm scared, scared of being without you , of being alone again, you are all the family I have, please , come back to me`.

Chief stood up as he heard Craig behind him.

Chief turned and looked at him but said nothing.

`Thought she'd taught you better than that`, he said.

`What?

`You 're not alone, not any more, you became a part of our family, and I know it's not the same, but I'm always here if you need me,` said Craig.

`I know that Warden, I just wanted to make sure she knew how I felt before she left`, said Chief.

`Tell her the same thing every night`, said Craig, somehow I feel that she can hear me, that it's just taking her a while to come home. But I believe she will, I have to believe it, it 's all the hope that I

have left`, he said sadly

`Gonna miss her, more then I do now, ain't there any way we can keep her nearer to us? He asked.

`She needs more care than we can give her Chief`, Craig said sadly.

`You want some coffee ,` he asked suddenly.

`I'll go Warden, need to get out of here for a while, that okay with you? Chief asked.

He turned to answer him , but Chief had already gone.

He sat down and held Angel's hand.

`He stroked her face..

`I need you to come home Honey, need it so badly. Please try for me , for all of us, We all care about you so much, You are the one good thing that this war has left us , you need to come back to us.

We need you to come home`, he said softly,

He rested his head on her hand so no-one could see the tears that fell .

He didn't remember falling asleep.

…

_He saw them together , the family he had lost. The family they had let him be a part of, A family that had made his life worth while, ._

_that had been his life , the only ones that had ever truly loved him._

_David was calling to her, telling her that she had to leave now if she wanted to go with them. He called to her too, she turned and looked at him, but didn't seem to see him._

_ She turned back to look at David_

_He called her name again, and once more she turned_

_He cried out to her_

_Angel I need you , don't leave me , please come home, I love you . _

_Please don't leave us ,we need you so much, you have to come home_

_Please Angel come home_

_Please come home._

_Please_

_Please_

_…._

He woke with a start , looked around him , only to find he was on his own, still at her bedside, still holding her hand.

The dream had been so real, so unnerving.

He close his eyes and took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled.

`Well Honey , even asleep, you can surprise me,` he said

`If that's where you are , I don't think I'd want to come back either .I know I shouldn't even think this, but you're not ready to join them, not yet. We have so much more to do together, and the guys

need you just as much as I do, Please stay with us`, he said.

For a second , like Goniff, he thought he felt her squeeze his hand, but then it was gone, and her hand lay lifeless in his.

He got up and paced around the room.

It was eleven o,clock.

He had been asleep for three hours, and he still felt as if he needed more.

He thought about going home , but instead sat down next to he and rested his head on his folded arms, and closed his eyes.

He had not sat there long when he felt the slightest touch on his hair,

He flicked at the unseen object, sending it away,

The next time he felt his hair being stroked gently.

He wanted so much to look up, but he was afraid that it was just his imagination , and that she would still be sleeping.

`Warden`, a voice said quietly.

He looked up at Chief and found he was staring at the bed.

Craig turned his head towards the pillow, and found himself staring into a pair of beautiful green eyes.

`Angel`, he whispered, grabbing hold of her hand tightly.

She blinked at him, as if trying to get her focus.

`Angel, do you know who I am? He asked

`She gave him a weak smile.

`Of course I do , little brother`, she said.

He pulled her gently towards him and hugged her,

Okay Craig, let me take a look at her before you hug her to death`, said Peter,

`She's awake Doc and she knows who I am`, said Craig excitedly

`Yes so I've been told`, he said as he looked at Chief who was standing with a huge grin on his face.

`Chief,` said Angel quietly,

He walked over to her

`Knew you'd be here too`, she said.

`Nowhere else to be`, he said smiling at her.

Angel looked at them and yawned.

`Any chance I can get some sleep, I feel awfully tired? She asked, as she eyes closed.

`Well it's safe to leave her now , she'll probably sleep straight through 'till morning,` said Peter, `And I think that one of you has a phone call to make, don't you?

Craig looked at her once more , and smiled

`She going to be alright now Doc? He asked

`Well , let's just say we can cancel the transfer ,shall we? He said

Craig laughed.

`That's great Doc, just great`, he said

`Right you too, out of here now, go home and get some sleep, come back tomorrow, she'll need you then, and before you ask, yes you can all see her , but not until after ten , there are a lot of things

that I need to explain to her first. Now Go`, he said.

Craig kissed her cheek.

Good night Honey, sleep well`, he said

Chief had followed him over to the bed.

`Night Angel, he said as he kissed her forehead gently, pleasant dreams`,

`Night Guys`, she said and rolling onto her side was asleep in an instant.

…..

As Angel opened her eyes the next morning , she found five eager faces looking at her.

`Well, about time baby, thought you were going to sleep all day`, said Casino.

`You have no patience , you know that , don't you? She asked him.

`Good to 'ave you back luv`, said Goniff.

`Nice to be back, according to Peter I've been away a while`, she said.

`Nearly two weeks`, said Actor.

`You still look tired`, said Craig.

`Am a bit, but I'll catch up with the rest of you , don't you worry, be racing you around that estate in no time`, she said.

Goniff pulled his hand from behind his back.

`Brought you these`, he said as he produced a huge bunch of daffodils.

Angel smiled

`Thank you Goniff`, she said. `And not just for the flowers, thanks for not leaving me, `

You knew I was there? He asked in amazement

`Couldn't quite make out who it was , but figured as the voice never stopped talking , it couldn't be anyone else but you`, she laughed.

`Yeah that'd be right`, said Casino

She drew him closer and kissed his cheek.

`Couldn't have made it back without you Goniff,` she said sincerely,

` Now you think you can find a vase from somewhere, or am I going to have to spend all day holding these?

`Hey this is me you're talking to`, said Goniff recovering from his embarrassment

`Of course, silly of me to ask really, now wasn't it? She said winking at him.

`Come on mate you can give me an 'and `, he said to Casino.`

Chief and I will get the coffee`, said Actor.

Craig nodded.

`Wow , they're getting better, learning how to make a tactical withdrawal`, she said.

Craig laughed.

`How are they really ? She asked.

Craig gave her the look.

`What? She asked.

`You're worried about them, don't you think that this time it should be the other way round? He asked.

She smiled at him.

`You were there too you know, in my dream, I heard you , and Chief`, she said.

`In a field full of daffodils`, he said absentmindedly.

She looked at him

`How did you know? She asked.

`Had the same dream, you were deciding whether or not to come back`, he said.

`Yes, I couldn't see you, but I heard you, as clear as you are now`, she said.

He squeezed her hand.

`Wow, that's kind of spooky , isn't it? She asked.

`Well I'm sure that Chief would be able to give you an explanation, if you really want one, but all I really care about is that you decided to come home`. He said.

`Well who else is going to keep you lot out of trouble if I'm not about? She asked him.

He laughed with her, and it felt so good.

`I love you`, he said simply.

`I know `, she said

In the end that was all that mattered, she didn't know how , or why, but she knew, in the end it had been their love that had guided her home.

She held his hand and closed her eyes, unaware that she was smiling , but knowing that when she opened them her family would be there.


End file.
